


bloom

by anntea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, I just really love these two and wanted to write something about them, Kissing, like just started dating, so everything is really new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntea/pseuds/anntea
Summary: the morning after they confess to each other
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly over the past few hours because I wanted something short and cute. Can be read as somewhat canon compliant or modern setting or whatever I guess. Regardless takes place after they've been roommates about a year.
> 
> I did read through it to check for mistakes before posting, but I might have missed something. Hope you enjoy!

Sakura's sitting on the couch. Hair sloppily tied behind her head and falling out at the sides. Pink strands fiery in the light from the open balcony door as she yawns, loud and wide.

And Sakura, she's. Ino thinks she's absolutely breathtaking. Stunning in a way that aches in her chest, warm. Intense. This almost bubbly, all consuming feeling taking over her heart. Fire under her skin. Igniting it's way down to the tips of her fingers.

The early morning air is fresh and alive, drifting through the apartment as she takes a deep breath, eyes closed for one second. Two. Tucking everything away at the back of her mind for safe keeping before joining her.

Ino has coffee for each of them, giving a mug to Sakura before sitting down beside her. Drowsy, blissful smile on her face and a small brush of their fingers and.

And Ino wants to kiss her. So bad she can feel a wave of desire twist in her gut. Head hazy from the touch.

It sets aflame across her cheeks. The back of her neck. Catching in her throat, memories from the night before burning. Hands. Flush against all those places, tracing and sending chills. Ino holding Sakura. Lips close. 

"How did you sleep?" Sakura asks, satisfied sigh after taking a sip. Either ignoring or simply not noticing Ino's crisis.

And she could tell her the truth. That all she did was relive the moment, tossing in her bed throughout the night. Face hot from the want. Paralyzing Ino beneath her blanket as she thought about how it felt. To kiss Sakura. Finally.

But she doesnt. Only chokes back the ache, the _longing_ building more and more inside her.

"Fine."

"Yeah." Sakura smiles, tapping a nail on her cup. Smirking. "Same."

They sit in silence for the next few minutes. Interrupted when Sakura opens her mouth like she's going to say something, only to snort, putting down her drink before full on laughing. Eyes squinting and head back, placing a hand over Ino's.

Her face softens with a smile as she watches, confused but enamored so entirely by the sight. "What?"

She giggles lightly as she answers, eyes finding Ino's. Suddenly playful, mischievous. Causing a flutter in the pit of her stomach.

"I stayed up all night waiting for you to kiss me again. Literally stared at my door." A hand. On Ino's face. Thumb rubbing her cheek, chills tickling down her back. "When all I had to do was be the one to go kiss you instead. I got no sleep because I'm an idiot."

And just like that, Ino's laughing, too. Leaning into her hold, fingers traveling to Sakura's thighs. Foreheads pressed into the other and letting the sound resonate inside of her. 

They fall together, a dip in the cushion, knees bumping and heat blooming beneath Ino's palm, splayed over Sakura's chest. Heart beating wildly as she maneuvers herself into Sakura's lap.

She only shudders, eyes focused on Ino's face, even when she explores elsewhere. Feather light touches up her arm. Shoulder. Collarbone. 

Sakura chooses then to kiss her. Short. Tiny peck that leaves Ino's eyes gravitating to Sakura's mouth the second they pull away.

She leans in again, hands grabbing at the sides of Ino's face. Gentle and delicate. But bold. So incredibly Sakura that her body melts into it without an ounce of hesitation.

And then, they're kissing. Really kissing. Body coming to life. Hands grabbing at Sakura's hips. Feeling her back hit the couch as she's being flipped. Nipping at Sakura's bottom lip, stealing a gasp from her throat.

They stay like that for awhile, pace slowing to a groggy, steady rhythm. Finger traces along Ino's jaw. Neck.

"You love me." Sakura says it, testing the words they confessed the night before on her tongue, breaking into a smile. She finds Ino's hand, fingers intertwining, squeezing. The air feels open and light, shifting around them, consuming. And it's real, _god, it's actually real_.

Ino nods, lifting their joined hands to her mouth, quick brush of lips to Sakura's knuckles. "I love you."

And in the back of Ino's mind, she knows there's more to it than that. Always has been. It's flowers on a spring day, dancing in Sakura's hair, weaving through the strands. Childhood laughter as they ran through her father's shop. Years of distance, petty and stupid. Leaving Ino wrecked and aching for something that took her longer than it should have to realize.

Sakura Haruno had Ino's soul at first glance. Ingrained so deep inside her, the words _I love you, I love you_ etched in every touch. Smile. Tear. Laugh. But still doing no justice to the feeling wrapped around her heart.

Ino catches Sakura's lips with her own one more time. Brief. Quick. Because she wants to. Because she can. A fact that leaves her dizzy and alive.

After awhile, they get up. Coffee long past cold as Ino takes them away.

Sakura sloppily brushes her hair in the next room. Straightening her headband. Delicately walking over floorboards and grabbing a jacket.

Ino's amused as always by how much Sakura jumps around in the mornings to get ready. Adoration bubbling over in Ino's heart with every step. Comfortable. Having carved a place for itself inside her a long time ago.

"Lee's waiting for me." She says, pulling on her shoes. "I'll see you at lunch? Ichiraku?"

She snakes an arm around Sakura's waist, letting her hot breath glide along the back of her neck. Brushing her nose over the nape and then. A kiss. Right above her shirt collar. And another, a little higher. 

"It's a date." Ino marvels at the feel of it leaving her mouth. Not just to say it. But to mean it. To have it. This. Sakura.

She slumps against Ino, turning around in her arms. Chuckle springing forward from her gut as Sakura curls into her.

"I want to stay here all day. Just like this."

Ino's smiling, even as Sakura pulls away. Opening the door with a wave before she pauses. Daylight glowing on Sakura's skin, casting over her arms. Face.

She can see red covering Sakura's ears. Thinking something over before she has this look. Soft. Fond. Lining her features as Sakura grabs her chin, kissing Ino square on the mouth, one hand cupping her jaw to tilt _just right_ into it. 

And then, it's over. Ino left to watch as she walks away. Fingertips electric and alive as they touch her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I watched Naruto for the first time ever about a year ago and absolutely love Ino and Sakura with my entire heart! And like, this is completely self indulgent because I just really wanted to write a sweet and cute and simple kissing fic.
> 
> Might be ooc but idc I'm just really soft for these two


End file.
